Not again, please not again
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: A/N: Had to write this after everything that went down with Roman tonight at Survivor Series. I needed a way to cope Roman Reigns had been screwed over once again. He can't believe it, what did he do to deserve this? Trying to cope alone isn't working, until Dean shows up. Ambreigns-centric A/N2: Not a great summary, kind of short, but give it a shot, thanks to ringaroundtherollins


**A/N: I had to write this after the clusterfuck that was the Survivor Series ending. I had to get my emotions out and cope with them, and what better way than to have Roman cope with what happened. Thank you Ringaroundtherollins for helping me discover my love of writing fanfiction and indirectly helping me find a coping mechanism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that sounds familiar, WWE owns anything familiar or rather the superstars own themselves.**

He couldn't believe it, they did it to him again. Only this time it hurt so much worse. He had the title in his hands. The tears gathered when they handed him the title and he felt like everything had been worth it; getting betrayed by Seth, losing the title to Seth at Wrestlemania, all the shit from the fans, it was all worth it. It was worth it because he proved them all wrong, he was the one holding the title at the end of the tournament and screw anyone that tried to take it from him. Screw the fans that doubted him, said he couldn't wrestle, and that his family was the reason he was here, he was the one holding the title. Dean even congratulated him afterwards, holding no ill will, they were still together. He had the title and he had Dean. That was what mattered. Until Sheamus got involved.

He knew that there was always the possibility down the line of having to deal with Sheamus, he just never expected him to cash in right after the tournament. Then again maybe that should have been his first guess, leave it to Sheamus to ruin one of the best moments of someone's year. He fought for it, damn it, he fought for it. He went through two brogue kicks before he just couldn't fight anymore. The fight in him just ran out not matter how hard he tried, he had been in two different grueling matches before Sheamus came running down that damn ramp.

Roman laid on one of the production crates in the back, not feeling up to seeing anyone anytime soon. He wanted to be alone to wallow in self-pity no matter how unhealthy that may be. Damn it, he deserved to wallow, just for a little bit before everyone expected him to brush it off and work even harder than before. But he was tired, so fucking tired, was it even worth it? Sometimes he wondered, he'd had so many career making moments taken from him, who's to say that he'll make it?

"Hey" he heard a quiet voice whisper from over the side of the crate. Roman looked over ready to tell the person to fuck off that he wasn't in the mood for pity or a rousing speech about how things will get better. But he couldn't, not when he saw it was Dean. The same Dean that stood by him when the Shield broke, supported him every step of the way, even congratulated him when Roman beat him for the title. No Roman couldn't tell him to fuck off and leave him alone, his heart couldn't take it.

"Hey" Roman whispered back, his voice hoarse from crying. It seemed like ever since the match ended all he had done was cry.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you're feeling," Dean said pulling himself up to sit next to Roman's still form, "You're feeling pretty shitty and don't know how you'll bounce back."

"How would you know anything about how I feel?" Roman said, a little more condescending than he meant it to come out.

Dean gave him a sympathetic look, not one of pity. Dean would never give Roman a piteous look, "Because something similar happened to me at Elimination Chamber, remember?"

Roman turned his head in the other direction, a sour feeling settling in his stomach even heavier than before. How could he have forgotten when Dean won the match by disqualification, getting cheated out of the title? True, Dean had made off with the title, but Dean was never officially a champion. Just like Roman at Wrestlemania, Dean had been cheated out of his Championship win.

"I'm sorry," Roman said still facing away from Dean, "not to sound like a dick right now, but you were never officially champion when they stole it from you."

"I know, so I'd imagine that what you're feeling is ten times worse than what I felt, but I do have an idea," Dean said nudging Roman, trying to get him to sit up. Roman turned back towards Dean, keeping his eyes on his feet refusing to look him in the eye. With a little more nudging, Roman sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the cart to sit beside Dean.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to come off rude, but how can they do this to me AGAIN?" Roman all but yelled, bringing his fist down on the crate, the bang echoing down the hallway. Dean didn't say anything at first, he wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulder pulling his head down to his chest. Roman sat there, listening to Dean's heartbeat, his breathing, anything to keep him grounded, to keep him from going off and finding Sheamus, Triple H, Vince, the creative board, anyone to blame for tonight and going to town, make them feel how he felt in that moment.

Dean rubbed Roman's back whispering, "I know, I know it hurts and you want nothing more than to beat the ever living shit out of the guys in the back, but I also know you love this job, you love your fans, and if you lost this job over slugging Vince or Triple H, you'd never be able to forgive yourself." Roman could do nothing to stop the tears from falling. How he even had anymore tears to produce Roman would never know, but they fell all the same. Once the tears started they couldn't be stopped. He had cried tears of joy and tears of anger, now he could add tears of pure sadness to the list.

Dean's whispers got quieter and Roman's tears slowed, but that did nothing to stop the small gasping breaths left over at one finishes crying their sorrows away. When Roman was finally able to regain his breath, he felt both better and worse. Better because he finally had someone he _ **trusted**_ understand what he went through, but worse because the pounding in his head from the two matches, the two brogue kicks, and crying on three separate occasions got even worse.

Dean noticed Roman touches his temple lightly and asked "Have you gotten _any_ medicine after what happened tonight?" Seeing Roman shake his head quickly, Dean hopped off the crate and ran down the hallway, making sure to shoot Roman a look meaning _stay there or else_. Not feeling up to disobey Dean, physically or otherwise, Roman stayed on the crate, returning to his former position laying down.

Not even ten minutes later Dean was back, a bottle of water and some pain pills in his hands. "Here," he said holding out the items waiting for Roman to take them.

"Thank you," Roman said taking the offered medication, thankful that Dean cared about him even after what happened tonight. After swallowing the pills and taking a swig of the water, Roman was starting to feel better physically. The emotional pain continued to linger, like an open sore that nothing could soothe. Dean gathered Roman back into his arms, and to Roman's surprise, the emotional pain dulled.

Roman was quick to wrap his arms around Dean's middle and lay his head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked burying his face in Roman's hair.

"For taking care of me, for caring about me, for letting me cry and making sure that I wasn't alone even though I said I wanted to be…..for existing I guess." Roman said as a light blush covered his cheeks.

Roman didn't notice a blush spreading across Dean's face. He had never had someone thank him for simply existing. Taking care of Roman just came naturally to him, he had never considered otherwise. Roman needed him after this clusterfuck of a so called match, and even though he acted like he wanted to be alone, Dean knew that he needed him.

"It never once crossed my mind to not find you or take care of you," Dean whispered, "it comes as easily as breathing when it comes to you." The declaration came out without Dean thinking about it, and his eyes widened. This could end very badly depending on Roman's reaction.

Roman didn't say anything, he couldn't. He squeezed Dean tighter, wanting to convey his feelings, and when that failed Roman pulled back looking into Dean's eyes. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Dean admitted, not really knowing what to say. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?" he fired back.

"Just lucky like that I guess," Roman said shrugging his shoulders. For the first time since the cash in went down, Roman felt content, and it was because of Dean.


End file.
